


Look At My Son

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sadness, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: A letter Whizzer wrote Jason.





	Look At My Son

~~Jason~~ , ~~Kiddo~~ , Son,

 

 I could have had your dad- the not Mendel or me one- write this since Charlotte and he say that I should save my energy but... I wanted to do this one last thing. Jason I don’t know if I’m going to make it to your Bar Mitzvah. I’m very sick and I’m very sorry for that. I’m even more sorry that you have to deal with this once I’m gone. I’m sorry that I’ll never get to see you play baseball again.

 

 I know that I’m one of three, if you even count me. I’ll ask Marvin to give this to you if you seem to miss me. As I was saying, I know I’m replaceable, but you are the greatest thing in my life- don’t tell your dad. 

 

 I know that I’m trying to delay the inevitable but try not to forget me. 

 

 Jason, there’s a book I’d like you to read. It’s just a stupid kid’s book but I want you to anyways. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but... I’d like it if you did. It’s called “ Love You Forever“ by Robert Munsch.  The song that the mother sings describes how I feel about you, Jason. I love you more than words can express. And I’m so honored to be a part of your life, no matter how bad it seemed first and how short it is now. 

 

Love,

  

Your sorta dad,

Whizzer

 

P.S. I never thought you should go to therapy. 

 

 P.P.S. I love you to the moon.

 

—-

 

“And back.“ Jason cries

 

—-

 

Years later, Jason sings the song to his own children, because they want to “hear Grandpa Whizzer’s song” Jason happily complies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Also, I have no idea when that book was written so... yeah...


End file.
